Unfinished Sesskag
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: These are merely stories that I started and will most likely never finish for Sess/Kag. Language
1. All of Me

Touga and his wife, Izayoi were currently sitting in front of a woman. She was the last of the five hundred plus people that they had interviewed for Touga's oldest son, Sesshomaru in hand of marriage. Both were at a lost; everyone that came either had some of the quailties Sesshomaru wanted or two or none. "What is your name, miss?" asked Touga, trying to smile at her desipte the fact that he had already given up at searching for someone.

"Izumi Yamanaka," she replied. She was nice enough, they supposed. She was pretty too. She was a demoness; long blonde hair that ended mid back, hazelnut eyes, fair skin with her houses' markings on her face. She wore a plain and simply blue kimino.

Izayoi nodded to her, glancing down to her papers. She reread the quaitlies that her step-son wanted and checked off pretty. Izayoi was tired and sent a quick glance to her mate, who nodded back to her. They wanted to ended this as fast as possible. "Miss Yamanaka, have you ever thought of becoming a mother?"

They watched the reaction of Izumi, whose face made a face at the thought. "Oh god, no. I prefer the quiet life without children."

Touga sighed; they had already sent many women away of simply answering that question. "Thank you, Miss Yamanaka; that'll be all." He waved her goodbye. She nodded; she knew that would get her out, desipte knowing and giving up a fine man in the process. Pity. She walked out the door as both sighed.

"Touga, what are we going to do?" his mate questioned, throwing yet another piece of paper in the trash. They had made multiple copies to be able to check them off as they went over the women. "This is a lot harder then I thought it would be..."

"Indeed," he agreed and it was. Honestly, this was a nightmare. "Sesshomaru better be happy when we find someone... if we ever do that is. I guess we should go home?" Before he got a respond, they were interrupted.

"Um, excuse me?" came a voice as the couple shared a look with each other then looked over to the door. Izayoi's eyes widened a litte. This woman was so pretty! If anything, Izayoi totally got lost in her eyes.

"Yes, what can we help you with?" Touga asked, motioning for the woman to come in. He noticed his mate checking the woman out, then questioned her sainty. He let his eyes travel around the woman.

She had midnight hair that seemed to shine a hue of blue in the light, startling sapphire blue eyes; she wore a smile to grace her face. She wore a cute sundress, light blue, with white spots. She was adorable! "I have been sitting in the waiting room for the last two hours and was wondering if now would be okay if I came in?"

She had waiting to come in for two hours? "Oh my, I had no idea. I'm sorry that we made you wait," Izayoi said with a soft smile. The woman's eyes brightened at her apology.

"What is you name, my dear?" Izayoi shot her mate a look as he innocently looked back at her.

"Kagome Higarashi," she answered with a light bow in their direction. They blinked in surprise. Out of every woman that they had seen; she was the first to bow to them. She knew when respect was due; Izayoi scribbled something down on her paper.

"What made you come here today?" the woman asked, watching the younger with adoration. "And just think of this as an interview. We ask questions, you answer. Pleae be very honest with us, my mate here will know if you are lying."

Kagome giggled. "Of course!" She closed her eyes, tilted her head, and smiled before opening her eyes again. "Well, if I have to honest, I was drawn to this place."

Touga's eyes widened at that. Curious. "Really?"

"Yeah..." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I was with my children and a friend. We both stopped what we were doing and looked at each other. He told me that whatever we were feeling, probably meant I had to be somewhere else. He took my kids and I followed my weird feeling in my stomach. Then I came here," she explained, noting twin jaws that were dropped. She resister the urge to laugh out loud.

"Christ," he said, trying to understand that this woman was in fact, not lying.

"I know right! It sounds so weird but hey, it's what happened and I'm one to trust my feelings since they have yet to lead me in the wrong direction."

"Well, that's good to know," Izayoi said with a knowing smile. Those feelings that she was getting were her instincts; she wondered if she knew that or not. "You have children?" She decided that now was a good idea to switch subjects; at later date, she'd get back to the other subject.

Kagome hummed, squealing a bit. "Yes, I have a eight year old girl and a seven year old boy. Both are the sweetest people in my life; I'd be lost without them."

 _Is this woman for real?_ Izayoi said in her mind, connecting it with her mate. He was gaping openly.

 _I can't... she actually... She is not lying,_ Touga responded back, stuttering. "You have to be the first woman that we have interviewed that has said that they have children."

"Really? Wow, okay..." Kagome looked at her lap. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh goodness no," Izayoi said as Kagome looked back up to her. "That's acutally one of the quailties that we are looking for or a woman that wants to be a mother."

"I would love to be a mother, which techincally I already am but it would be nice to be pregnant." She recieved two looks of confusion and then added, "My children were adopted."

Touga was sporting a big ol' fat grin, giggling to himself. He felt his mate roll her eyes at him. "What do you do for a living?" Kagome could hear his exceitment in his voice, if that grin was anything to go by...

"I own a restaurant named Blue Desire. It's a restaurant, bar, and club. I'm a chef," Kagome said.

"That's a really expensive place," he muttered to himself in disblief.

"Yes, it is." She heard him?! He snapped his attention back to her, even Izayoi seemed surprised that she heard him too. "But boy does it have good food if I do say so myself."

He chuckled; he liked her. "Where do your children stay when you have work?"

"They still with my friend when he's not working and when he does work, they stay with Sango," she told them as they both noticed that she didn't say the name of the male friend. They wondered why but let it slide for the moment; they were on a mission.

"Do you have any connections with other idustries?" Kagome blinked at his question before looking like she was trying to remember. She made a noise in the back of her throat.

"Okay, so there's Naraku," she started, holding up one finger; she heard gasps. Everyone knew who Naraku was, she wasn't surprised by their shocked faces. "He's the friend that normally watches my kids." Well, that answered one silent question. "Then there's Kouga, who runs a tattoo business four shops from my restaurant." She held up a second finger then a third as she said, "Then there's Jakotsu, who is an amazing fashion designer. That's all I can think of."

Touga got over his shock before a more serious face weaved onto his face. Kagome wondered if she offended him. "Naraku Takahara has been a buisness associate for a long time. We are currently trying to settle a deal; he doesn't quite approve of what we have."

"Oh, your merger right?" Kagome asked as Izayoi's mouth formed into a small circle. Touga nodded to her then gave her a look to continue. "Yeah, honestly, I don't quite agree with it either. You're trying to do a seventy-thirty, that's why Naraku doesn't approve. He has worked hard for his business as I am sure that you have as well but to have control of seventy percent of his industries is not how you should go about this."

Touga was impressed and quite shocked that Naraku had told her of the deal. "We need control to be able to settle this. He-"

"Naraku is not stupid and he knows what you are doing." Kagome gave him a hard look. "Think of it this way, if you were in his position, what would you do?"

He blinked back at her. He never even thought of it like that. He pondered for a moment. "I would fight back, try to get it at least fifty-fifty."

"Then there's your answer. You have some control on his business as does he with yours. That is how to be fair," she answered with a level stare.

"I'm impessed; better yet, I'm sold." Touga smirked at her. "I would like it if you are at our meeting next week to go about this."

Kagome didn't move then said, "Alright. I'll listen to what you all have to say, then I'll say what I want. You all can decide after that; whether my input is worthy or not. Just know, that if you ever try something stupid again like this, Naraku and I will move and look elsewhere."

"You work for Naraku?" his mate questioned.

"No, but Naraku trusts me and I him. If I were to say that he shouldn't merge, he won't."

 _Good god, she has that much control?_ Touga didn't know how to take that. He had to admit though, she understood business deals. She was sharp; he liked that. It was rare to find that in someone.

"How would you say you act around people?" Izayoi changed the topic again. She wanted nothing to do with business to be honest.

"I act the way that they want to be treated."

Nice answer; she checked everything. Kagome Higarashi had everything her step-son wanted. She stared at the last unmarked box, silently pleading for this girl to answer it right because if she didn't, they'd have to send her away... "What do you want in a man? And, do you prefer demon or human?"

Touga froze; none of the women they talked to had managed to get down to the last question. This was a moment of truth.

Kagome smiled at her. "Well, for one, you can't judge someone by their race." They gaped at her together. "I personally have no problem with either, considering I have some demon in me." Their eyes widened at the same time. "And two, I just want someone that will love me as me; all of me. I want someone to be here for me when I need, challenge me-push me to my limits, strengthen and support me, allow me to do the same for them."

They were offically sold. "I'm out of questions," Izayoi informed them all, completely enthralled by the woman in front of them. She was perfect; it was a scary thought. Did they really just find the one for their son? All she had done was walked through the door saying that she was drawn here.

"I have a final question," Touga said after a few minutes. Izayoi stared at him as Kagome nodded, having heard him. "Do you know what this interview was for?"

"Let's see, there was a good amount of women in that waiting more. Most looked eager to be here, like if they got this, it would settle their lives. I'd have to say that it's either a job or you're looking for someone to set up with possibly your son or sons?"

"Was that a wild guess?" he asked.

"Yeah... Honestly, I had no idea what I was getting myself into by coming here..."


	2. Are You for Real?

Inuyasha was sipping on his drink as he watched his brother try to fend off Jakotsu. He glanced around the room; Kouga was longingly around the couch with a few bottles around him, Bankotsu was laughing at Sesshomaru's predicament with Miroku, who couldn't help but point and laugh.

"Argh, get off me!"

"But Maru, you are every man's dream guy! Let me be your man!"

Bankotsu chuckled at his brother while shaking his head. "Honestly Jak, shouldn't you know by now that Sess doesn't bend that way?"

Jakotsu pouted before saying, "He just doesn't know it yet though! I can teach him!"

"There's always that one guy in the group who wants to love everyone," Kouga muttered as he bent his head. "Or get with everyone."

"Or anything with legs," Miroku added.

"True."

"Jak, leave Sesshomaru alone," Inuyasha said as Jakotsu paused, causing Sesshomaru to turn to his brother in awe. "I thought we were getting drunk today, not molest my brother."

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Jakotsu questioned, not used to seeing Inuyasha act so… down.

"I got dumped again…"

Kouga took a moment to compose himself. "Oh, dang dude, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I got dumped last week; just didn't feel like bringing everyone down."

Inuyasha gave him a half-smile. "That's the tenth time though—I think I might just forget dating for a while." Jakotsu and Miroku gave him a disbelieved look.

"You know, little brother, you tend to strike out more than me."

"Yeah, well you're looking for someone to settle down with and I'm not… well, not yet at least."

"That's true but I don't have the best of luck with women either. They normally just want my wallet," Sesshomaru told him with a deep sigh. Inuyasha bit his lip.

"Perhaps you should start looking at the opposite sex?" helped out Jakotsu with a playful grin.

"I think not," the brothers answered together as the male pouted.

"Or we can set you up with someone?" Miroku said with a shrug. He didn't exactly have any female friends… Everyone looked to him with a blank look causing Miroku to rub his neck in anxiousness.

"Miroku, none of us have any girl… friends so setting up is out of the question." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Speak for yourself," Bankotsu piped in again with a smug air to him.

"Oh bullshit Ban." Kouga didn't look amused. Bankotsu stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh, are you talking about…" Jakotsu shared a look with his brother. He turned to him with a smile. "Oh… but isn't she like not here? You know, in Japan?"

The others kept looking at one brother then to the other as they talked. "Yeah, she's in America but I'm sure big brother Bankotsu could bring her here." Bankotsu puffed his chest out as Jakotsu laughed.

"Well, call her up! I miss my sister!"

"Sister?!" yelled everyone, except for Sesshomaru, who was expressing surprise on his face.

"Yeah, did we forget to say that we have a sister?" Bankotsu grinned. He grabbed his phone, dialed the number for her, and put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

" _Sorry for not answering but please leave your name and number and I'll try to return as soon as possible!_ " came the voice messaging system as Bankotsu was tempted to throw his phone. He hung up and tried again. This time someone picked out. " _Hello_?"

Jakotsu and Bankotsu stared at the phone, shared another look, then back to the phone. "Uh… Kagome?"

" _No, this is Kagome's boyfriend. Who is this?_ "

"Um, this is Kagome's brother…"

" _Bullshit, Kagome's brother doesn't sound like you at all."_

Wow, this guy was mean. "I'm not Souta, I'm Bankotsu, her older brother."

There was a pause, followed by an yell. " _Naraku! Give me my phone jackass! Who gave you the right to pick up my phone?! Don't give me that look and get out of my house!_ "

" _Excuse me but who the hell is Bankotsu? You're my girlfriend and I absolutely hate men around you! Like I would believe that 'I'm her brother' shit._ "

" _Bankotsu called? Oh my god! Gimme that phone now!_ "

" _Fuck no; not until you tell me who he is!_ "

" _Naraku now or I'll call the cops and rat you out!_ " There was another pause, shuffling and then an out of breath woman came onto the phone. " _Bankotsu?_ "

"Um… hi? Bad time to call?"

She laughed as the guys couldn't help but lean in closer. " _That's one way to put it. Sorry about that though; I've been trying to train Naraku not to answer my calls… A lot of good that's done…_ "

"Who is Naraku and why is he such an asshole?"

" _Come now, Ban, you should know me by now. I'm into assholes apparently. Hell, I grew up with you, didn't I?_ " Wow, that was harsh. " _I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that._ "

"It's alright. Are you busy?"

" _Define busy…_ "

"Kagome, are you busy or not?"

" _Give me a moment. Stay on the phone,_ " she said as she set it on something hard. She didn't even wait for answer.

"I could get used to that voice," Inuyasha commented with a lopsided grin. Kouga and Miroku hummed in agreement.

"She sounds like she has a lot on her plate… What the heck? And if I ever meet this Naraku, my fist is going to meet his face," Jakotsu threatened as Bankotsu nodded.

" _You and me aren't working. Here are your things and get out."_ The guys gaped. She was in the middle of a break up?

" _Are you kidding me? No, I refuse to leave._ " Here they could hear Kagome sigh.

" _Naraku, you don't understand. I can't stand you anymore. It was fun but I need someone that doesn't keep me hostage in my own house, who's okay with me having male friends. Get out._ "

" _And you don't understand that you are mine and I never let things that are mine out of my sights._ " Oh shit, it was bad. Inuyasha suddenly thought that his break up didn't look so bad now.

" _I see._ "

" _Good to see that you see things my way. Now be a good—hey! What are you doing?!_ "

" _Suikotsu! He's all yours!_ "

Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's eyes widened.


	3. Different

Inuyasha just knew that his brother had feelings for the shy but quiet Kagome Higarashi. He may be dumb at times but he did in fact pick up on the longing glances. He sat in his classroom, eating his lunch watching out the window. Inuyasha knew that Kagome almost always was at the base of a sakura tree for her lunch.

Kagome Higarashi was a nice girl that kept to herself and had been like that since she transferred into Shikon University. From what Inuyasha knew, she didn't have any friends or if she did, she didn't gather around them. She barely spoke either; he debated with himself if it was worth it to set the two up.

 _I'm surprised Sesshomaru hasn't even said anything to her really. It was almost like he is afraid..._ Inuyasha disregarded that thought, staring at Kagome nibble on her sandwich. He narrowed his eyes on the girl-not with ill thoughts-just wonder and confusion.

He made a spilt decision quickly, grabbing his food and speed walking outside. He passed a lot of people in the hallways. Someone even shouted to him that he stepped on their foot; he totally ignored that.

By the time he had gotten to the tree, she was gone. Inuyasha gaped. How? She was just here. He looked around to see if he could catch her walking away but it was like she didn't even sit down or eat her lunch here. She was just gone; vanished without a trace.

Inuyasha looked to the sky as it began to rain, soaking him in seconds.

Miroku was currently sitting with a friend, Bankotsu. "You know, with the amount that you eat, I'd swear that you were part Inuyasha."

Bankotsu glared at him friend and stopped eating. "No one in their right mind would ever want to be part Inuyasha." He received a chuckle from Miroku and a growl from aforementioned Inuyasha. He turned to see a wet dog. "Ha! Gotta say that's a great look on you!"

Inuyasha splashed water onto Bankotsu from his sleeve as he smirked at Bankotsu's affronted look. "Shut up," he said but he honestly wasn't angry at him. Miroku looked at him oddly. "I need both of your help with something."

Both of them stared at their friend like he grew another head. Inuyasha? Asking for help? Hell just froze. "And what kind of help are you looking for? If it's about your grade, I'm afraid there's no help on Earth that can help that," Miroku informed as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on him. Some friend he is.

"I want to set up Sesshomaru with Kagome."

Bankotsu immediately chocked on his spit, coughing to clear it out. He even pounded on his chest to try to help. Miroku just stared. Well that was an interesting reaction. "You want to set her up with him? Are you insane?" came his response once he could talk.

"I must say that I certainly wasn't expecting that, my friend."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Listen, I know it's a longshot but Sesshomaru-even if he doesn't admit it-does in fact have feelings for her."

Bankotsu looked conflicted. "I don't think I can help you." He turned his eyes to the window when both glanced to him.

"And why not?" asked Inuyasha.

"I can't tell you at the moment."

"Is it because you like Kagome for yourself?" Miroku chipped in as Bankotsu gaped followed by gagging. "If it's not that, then what?"

"I can't tell you." He took off after that as Miroku and Inuyasha shared a look.

"Odd reaction." Inuyasha agreed with that.

Bankotsu found himself on the roof of the science department, his hands on his knees, panting. He walked over to the railing once he caught his breath, leaning against it. He was soaked from head to toe, promptly forgetting that Inuyasha had come into the room before wet.

He sighed, it was too late to go back inside. _Inuyasha, setting his brother up with Kagome? Preposterous; most ridiculous thing I've ever heard... or dumbest._ It was honestly. He couldn't understand why Inuyasha would want to do that.

He sighed again. He did suppose that Kagome did deserve the best but Sesshomaru? Really? He wasn't all that great in his eyes.

"Hi, Ban," came a soft voice and as he looked up, he broke out into a grin.

"Kagome."

/

A woman, no older than twenty, skidded to a halt. She had been jumping from roof to roof looking for someone. She knew that it was a trap but she carried on, not worried. The person that she was supposed to meet was a gang leader in another district from hers.

They had been picking fights with her gang and she didn't like that one bit. She was out for blood. No one messes with her gang and gets away with it uninjured. Her eyes scanned the area; nothing. No one was around; odd.

She jumped to the left, going in another direction. This gang was trying to confuse her-saying to meet here and then go elsewhere. She growled to herself as she aimed more of her power into her legs. She moved faster and faster as she neared on the gang leader.

She concealed herself for the right movement. She was above the gang leader; he was oblivious to his surroundings. Good; she had him where she wanted. She jumped from the roof she was on and aimed her sword at him.

"Did you hear about Iwasaki Masatoshi?"

"Yeah, heard he's in ICU."

"Damn, can't believe someone went after him of all people."

"Someone went out for blood; his gang didn't even back him up apparently."

"How sad."

Sesshomaru passed students talking about a gang member that as of last night had been hurt. From what was on the news, no one found any traces from his attacker or attackers.

He shook his head; he didn't pity the male though. If he was injured; it was a warning to his gang. It did bother him that it happened two streets over from where he and his family lived. In fact, his brother had been walking that night when it happened and came home freaked out that he heard a strangled scream.

He found his brother, sitting on the stairs nearer to the art classes that were going on at the moment. Inuyasha was sipping water, clearly still freaked out. "Little brother," he said as Inuyasha sharply looked up at him. He even flinched as his brother sat down near him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm having nightmares. It's only been a night. I heard the scream and then in the morning hear about happened to Masatoshi. I'm scared to go home."

He regarded this and sighed. "Inuyasha, it's nothing like when we were children."

"Yeah, but it's different now. I didn't think I'd be hearing things like that here, _where demons aren't supposed to be_."

"Hn, and what? You going to be afraid for the rest of the week? Month? Just go to the shooting range and relieve yourself." Inuyasha huffed.

"Easy for you to say."

Sesshomaru watched his brother. Inuyasha flinched at anything that had to do with a higher pitched voice. He guessed he couldn't blame him. It has been while since screams were in their lives.

"Excuse me," said a soft voice as the brother turned to it. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly and Inuyasha's mouth made a circle. Kagome was standing in front of them with her head bent. She added, "I need to get upstairs."

Both of them slid to each side of the stair that they were sitting on to allow her to pass. When she did, she muttered a 'thank you' and continued upwards.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared straight ahead for a moment. Then Inuyasha ran after her. "Kagome! Wait up!" he called out to her as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother's retreating back. Before Sesshomaru could even move from his spot; Inuyasha sat back down. "Damn it; she pulled a Houdini on me again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, yesterday I tried to go see her and when I got there, she was gone and I got soaked in the rain."

"I see."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and then said, "I... I know you like her."

Sesshomaru got up and left.


	4. Throw a Wedding into the Mix

"How about that guy?" Yuka asked, pointing to a male leaning against a wall. He wore fitting clothes; punk. They were in the mall picking out a good guy for their friend, Kagome. They were such good friends to do so.

"Nah, that doesn't seem like Kagome," answered Eri, sipping her drink while shaking her head.

"But she likes the bad boy type," Ayumi pointed out as Eri blinked.

"That's true. I forgot about that..." she admitted before glancing back to the guy Yuka pointed out. He was in all black; black hair, black shirt, black skinny jeans, black shoes. "I don't know, that guy is too... dark."

"Perhaps you're right. Well, it is your turn to found someone, Eri," Yuka said.

Eri looked around their spot then pointed to a cute guy straight ahead of them. He had brown hair or it could be black, she couldn't tell. He wore a rock band shirt with black pants and sneakers. "How about him?" Her two friends turned in the direction.

"He's cute," Ayumi said, humming.

The guy then got down on one knee and proposed to his girlfriend. The three of them laughed nervously. "Okay... so that happened," Eri commented dryly.

"Oh! Him!" Ayumi whispered loudly while squealing. Yuka and Eri shared a looked then stared at their friend. She pointed behind them. They twisted in their seats to look at who she was seeing and their jaws dropped. That is a fine piece of man candy.

The man was tall and handsome. He was sitting in behind them; they could see his golden eyes, his beautifully long flowing silver hair, his tight fitted shirt and pants. "Who wants to go talk to him?" Eri whispered to them, turning her back, back to her friend. Little did they know, the man could hear them perfectly.

"Not me, I'll stumble over my words," Ayumi explained, settling on that excuse.

Yuka laughed. "You're useless." She blushed and mumbled. Yuka turned back in her chair, straddling it. "Yo, you with the book in hand!" Ayumi and Eri gaped at her. The man looked up from his book, locking eyes with her. Yuka momentarily forgot what she wanted to say.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow to them when they sighed dreamily. His voice was so smooth!

"Uh... are you single?" Yuka blurted out as he blinked.

"Yuka!" her friends chimed together.

"What?!" she yelled back with a glare. The man stared; women were odd. "Or uh, looking for someone to settle with?"

The man paused before he heard, "Yo, Sesshomaru! Get your ass over here and pay for my ring! I left my wallet in my room." His eye twitched before he growled.

The girls watched him then noted that they got his name and smirked knowingly at each other. Sesshomaru gathered his things up then turned to the women. "I believe that is none of your business."

"Aw, come on! It's not like we're trying to hit on you, despite how hot you are. We're just trying to set our friend up," Yuka said, explaining their plan.

"Then you should allow your friend to decide for themselves."

"Sesshomaru!" yelled the voice again before they stomped over to him. The girls noticed the immediate similarities with the two males. Clearly they were related. "Stop chatting and hand over your wallet."

"Inuyasha, explain to me why I would even think about doing so?"

"Because you love me?"

"Wrong answer."

"Man, you need to get laid! I can't deal with your attitude."

"Have you met yourself?"

Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, just give me a couple thousand bucks." The girls gaped at that. This man, Sesshomaru, was freaking rich!

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru could feel a headache coming on. Pity, he was actually enjoying himself before he came over.

"I-what makes you think I did something?" His brother leveled his stare on him, causing him to fidget. "I offered to buying Kikyo a ring..."

"Oh, in that case, I'll gladly hand it over."

"Really?" Inuyasha could be so gullible at times.

"No," he said, placing his things in his bag before putting it over his chest. They made the move to leave before pausing, both watching as a fourth woman joined the table of her friends clearly.

"Holy-Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, startling the girl, who looked over and smiled widely.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" she asked as Inuyasha hugged her.

"I was pestering Sesshomaru into buying me something for Kikyo..."

"Is it a ring?"

"Yeah..."

"You're getting married?" Kagome was wide eyed. Sesshomaru simply stared at her; she was familiar.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... I would have sent you something but I lost your number and address otherwise I would have sent you the invite." He seemed to have an epiphany at that. "Oh my god, you should be Sesshomaru's date! He's been looking for someone for months! No one can put up with him and you know him, he knows you. Voila; two birds with one stone!"

Five sets of eyes stared at him. "Inuyasha, have you lost your mind?" Sesshomaru asked, clearly not happy about that idea. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him.

"Come on! You guys are perfect!" he whined as Yuka silently agreed.

"Good god, this is not how I saw my lunch going," Kagome mumbled before Sesshomaru looked at her with a smirk. She made a face at him, turning back to Inuyasha. "When is your wedding?"

"Uh... August fourth I think... it could be the fifth or sixth..."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha's memory was legendary. "I'll give you my number since I'm not entirely sure I can go." Inuyasha whined. "I have a trip coming up. Toga wants me ready for it."

Both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Holy shit! You work for our father?! I never knew that! This is the first time I'm seeing you in years!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing attention to them all.

"I've never seen you around our father's business," Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha nodded, confirming the same thing.

"Oh my god, Kagome!" Her friends yelled, gaping at her. Kagome smiled weakly at them.

"I work


	5. Heartfelt

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, walking up to him. He didn't acknowledge that he had even heard her. She bent her head down feeling like she had done something wrong. She sighed, it was just one of those days she supposed. "Inuyasha, please talk to me..."

He didn't though, kept walking, in fact he picked up his speed to thoroughly distance himself from her. Kagome felt her heart break a little as she felt Shippo hop onto her shoulder. He rubbed his head against her in comfort; she leaned back. At least, she had him if anything.

It was just the three of them at the moment. Sango had brought Miroku with her on a trip to her village leaving the rest behind. Shippo, of course, stay with Kagome; he didn't want to leave her side and Inuyasha flat out refused to join them.

"Sesshomaru's in the area, be careful," Inuyasha informed them, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts. It wasn't like he was actually talking to her but hearing his voice made her wonder why he was being harsh to her.

"You know, Inuyasha, you haven't been nice to Kagome since Sango and Miroku left. Well, meaner then usual," Shippo inputted, feeling Kagome's painful aura. It hurt him, knowing that Inuyasha was the one causing this.

Inuyasha barely glanced behind him before a imp with a child and Sesshomaru appeared from the treeline. He questioned himself if they or more specifically Sesshomaru had heard what Shippo said then brushed it off. Why would he care? "Well, well, well, you finally decided to grace with your stench." Inuyasha glared at him.

His half brother merely stared at him then to the female with him and the fox on her shoulder before going back to Inuyasha, who looked like he was itching for a fight. "Little brother." Inuyasha twitched. "Where are your other companions?"

"They left us."

"Oh?" He noticed the girl's reaction to that; she was angered.

"They most definitely did not leave us!" Inuyasha rounded on Kagome so fast, she blinked barely understanding what happened.

"As a matter of fact since you seem to not understand what they were really doing, wench, they had decided that they didn't want this life and left us! There, ya happy? That's why I am not happy."

Kagome gasped; Shippo bit his lip-he knew of their plan. "You don't have to be so mean to me." Without thinking or letting her brain caught up with her mouth, she added, "If you wanna take your anger out on someone other then me, take it out on Kikyo!" She quickly placed her hands over her mouth, shocked at her own words.

Inuyasha growled at her, taking a step in front; she took one back. "How dare you, how dare you say something like that! What is your problem?!" At this point, Inuyasha's eyes were flashing between gold and red. Kagome wanted to flee; her feet refused to move though.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do something," Rin said softly, taking in the scene. She understood that something bad was going to happen if it didn't get stopped now. "Lady Kagome is going to get hurt..."

Sesshomaru looked down to her then to the woman. Rin wanted him to save her; curious. All it took was a second and Inuyasha's eyes settled for red; throwing his sword to the side as his claws lengthened. Kagome trembled; Inuyasha wanted to kill her, she was sure of that.

She knew that the moment she moved; he'd be on her in a heartbeat. She swallowed hard before Shippo flew at Inuyasha's face, clawing him. He'd protect Kagome from Inuyasha. "Shippo!" she cried out as Inuyasha flung him to the side, full force into a tree.

Rin gasped, running over to the fox as Sesshomaru whirled around Inuyasha, standing in front of him, effectively blocking his sight of Kagome. "Be ready to move," he said, seeing out of the corner of his eye her nod. He let poison drip from his hand, watching Inuyasha back away from the smell. "Now." He aimed his whip at his half brother; Kagome dashed into the trees. His whip contacted with skin, causing Inuyasha to cry out.

Inuyasha narrowing his eyes on his prey, seeing her near the children, eyes full of fear. He looked back to his opponent, who flicked his whip at him again, connecting with his face. Blood poured from his slash; he used a claw to wipe at it, licking it, which seem to thrill him more. "Jaken, take them and get out of sight."

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru! I shall listen!" He moved, flailing his arms and staff to make the children and Kagome move. In few moments, they were gone.

Jaken had ushered them far, far away from the brothers. When he knew they were safe, he heard Kagome cry for the fox. He glanced at them, noting that the fox wasn't doing well; he smelled of death or close to it.

"Master Jaken, is Shippo going to be okay?" Why did Rin have to be so innocent? Jaken didn't say anything as Kagome's cries grew. "Master Jaken?"

"Shippo, please, I love you; please don't leave me," she was saying, holding the fox to her chest, sobbing. Both Rin and Jaken shared a look, both feeling abosolutely useless.

Sesshomaru eyed the unmoving body of his brother. As soon as the others had left, he grabbed his sword to defend himself. Inuyasha was all brute force then and now, he lay near his sword, unconscious. He walked away from him, face blank as he searched for where Jaken had gone to.

He paused when he heard a loud howl, it didn't sound like a demon though. It took him less then a minute to find his companions, freezing when he saw that the woman was laying on the ground. From what he understood, the fox was dead. He took note of Rin, who was crying, sitting near Kagome.

He glided up to them, Rin seeing him then looking back to Kagome. "Kagome?" she called her; Kagome didn't move. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He knew her silent question; would he revive the fox?

He didn't like the look in those eyes; they were lifeless, no emotion-it was not something that should have been on that woman. She was full of life. He grabbed Tensaiga, walking over to her. "Move," he ordered; she didn't.

"Kagome, I don't know if you can hear me," Rin was saying, "But Lord Sesshomaru can revive Shippo but you have to move for him to do so. Please, before it's too late." Kagome had heard her, her eyes shifted. She still didn't move though.

Rin, in her teary eyed state, crawled over to Kagome. She placed her hands on Shippo, gently, slowly taking him from her arms. She didn't fight back. Once Shippo was laying on the ground, Sesshomaru sliced at him. Mere seconds later, Shippo sat up on his bottom, blinking wildly.

"Whoa... let's not do that again..." he said as he looked up to the hovering shadow. He squeaked, then noticed the sword followed by its owner then remembered the fight with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "You saved me?" Sesshomaru nodded to him ever so slightly as he turned around, feeling Kagome.

The sight that he saw made him what to cringe. Kagome looked like some part of her died. He slowly inched himself to her, placing his hands on her cheeks. He headbutted her in her face; she didn't respond. He whined and tried again, crying in the process when it didn't seem to work. "Lord Sesshomaru, why isn't Lady Kagome okay now that Shippo is back?"

Sesshomaru curiously watched her before realizing what was going on. "She has closed in on herself." Shippo sharply looked up to him, silent questions racing through his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Rin asked, tilting her head as she wiped her tears away, a few still lingered.

"It means that, that it will be hard to get her out from where she is..." Jaken replied, clenching his staff.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how do we help her?" He, honestly did not know. He was never in a situation like this.

Shippo looked to them then back to Kagome before thinking it over and coming to a decision that she was worth it. He hopped over to her, pushing her sleeve up to give him access to her wrist. "Please work," he said as his small fangs bit into her wrist; Sesshomaru's and Jaken's eyes widening, they knew what that meant. Smart fox.

Kagome gasped as Shippo let go, hearing her. "Kagome?"

"S-Shippo?" She grabbed him, hugging him close. "How?"

"Tensaiga."

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru at that moment. "Thank you."


End file.
